What Just Happened?
by glitterscarves
Summary: Draco finds himself in a mess after the break up of a relationship and turns to the wrong person for confort. DM/HP DM/NL HP/HG.
1. Chapter 1

People do naughty things in this! If you do not like it…do not read. Simples!

What Just Happened?

Chapter 1

Feelings are confusing I often think. One moment you feel a certain way for a person, then suddenly it changes. I realise we are on a slippery slope to self destruction and on the way we are gifted with precious moments of real happiness but it seems odd to me.

I used to hide my emotions, ask anyone who knew me before the war and even during and they would automatically say I was the most unfeeling bastard they knew. Except maybe for Snape.

But it hit me, blind. I can't even describe the moment. One second I was thinking about what I was going to throw together for dinner that night, the next I was wondering how amazing it would be to bury myself in him.

So to say love caught me unawares is an understatement.

But I flourished in his feelings, my whole body exploded into a mass of love, adoration and faith. Blind.

"Dray?" he said softly. "Do you love me?"

"Hmm, with everything I have Mr Potter."

"Okay," he said gently. He said nothing else but I didn't mind. It was his way. Oddly my love felt cheap around his. I would utter my feelings and shower him with them but his came at unexpected moments. Sweet and surprising, they felt passionate and dulled my sentiments.

But I tried. I would go on at length, involving everything I knew, hopelessly trying to make him understand that I wasn't lying. That it all came from me.

I remember the first thing Blaise said to me, when I told him the horrific truth.

All good things come to an end.

I laugh now, the idea is ridiculous. A good thing? No…

"Look Draco. It's been fun but…This isn't what I want…"

"What?"

"This, you and me. The whole guy on guy thing…It's weird."

"It wasn't weird last night! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I wanted to give you a nice goodbye…"

"A nice goodbye…"

"Yeah…"

"A fucking "nice goodbye". God this is not happening."

"What?"

"Harry…I love you…"

"I'm sorry…I just can't help it. I like girls Draco…Not men…With all your hard bits. I dunno why I have done this to you. I think I was just confused."

"Confused? Our whole relationship has been based on confusement?"

"Confusement? Don't you mean confusion?"

"Get out!"

"What"

"Get the fuck out!"

And he ran, like a rat. An dirty and undesirable creature and for thirty seconds he was. Then it hit me, smack in the face with the force of hurricane winds. I stood like a statue, frozen in my kitchen, the mug he had used for coffee, his old hoodie I wore when I slept, the pile of books he had lent me in futile attempts to improve my knowledge of classic literature. All of it looked at me. Stared. Glared. Laughed.

Suddenly the pain became more real and gave me unmovable amounts of energy. I grabbed my jogging gear and suited up, stepping out into the blinding sunshine. It seemed too predictable. I was on the edge of destruction and the world seemed to be enjoying it.

It was late morning and a Sunday so I was surprised to see uncountable faces, smiling faces. Achingly happy.

I began to run.

The wind in my hair and the rhythm of my feet became soothing as I blocked out the thoughts of the conversation I had just had with Harry. It felt like the further I was from my flat, the further away I was from the reality. While running Harry did not exist but I didn't either, relief and repose flooded through my feet into the concrete below and for a while, it was pleasant.

Unfortunately, my feet were smarter than I had ever given them credit for and when I stopped, I was outside my apartment building. Just wishing for that peace for thirty more seconds.

A welcomed surprise was a familiar face in my apartment.

"Hi," Neville smiled shyly. We had became friends of sorts since Hogwarts. Our universities had been sited together, he did Herbology and I Potions so they both fed off each others specialties.

"I was not expecting you to be here, how did you get in?"

He blushed an interesting shade of pink when I asked and I found the sight…Intriguing.

"The door was open…I thought maybe you had been burgled or something…"

I laughed and nodded.

"Look…Harry told me what happened…" Neville said, stepping beside me and placing a rough, weathered hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Me? Great! Amazing. Never been better!" I said, my voice dying as I slide down the wall I was leaning against, to form a puddle of fabric and skin at the bottom.

"Aw Draco. Come here," Neville said softly, pulling me into his chest. It was firmer than I remember and his skin was burning through the t-shirt he wore. I pushed my face deep in his chest, wanting to burrow inside his warmth and become part of him. The way his arms wrapped round me, made me feel as though nothing could possibly reach me.

I turned my face to look at his. His smile was painstakingly beautiful, full of kindness and love. My chest felt tight and my head could not process thoughts properly so I followed my instincts and leant my head in so my lips were millimeters from his. I hovered there, waiting for a withdrawal but he kept his head still, his eyes open and sincere.

I could not say I was thankful as speech became impossible. So I gave him what he wanted and pressed my lips hard against his. He murmured my name into my mouth and opened himself completely for me. I had no self control, I was an animal in those moments.

I pushed myself on top of him, my kisses become more rushed and heated as he tried to slow things down, his hands carefully cupping my head as mine grabbed hungrily at his t-shirt.

"Draco…calm…"

I growled and took his lips once again.

"Draco…Is this what you want?"

"More than anything," I said, my voice deeper and more desperate than I intended.

But I got my point across as he pushed me into the floor. Whipping his wand calmly from his pocket, I gasped as he spelled our clothes off and grinned, pleased with himself.

"Wow! I didn't even know that!"

"Got a little better with my wand," he whispered in my ear. " A lot better actually."

He lay beside me. Spread out across my floor and I took this opportunity to glut my eyes on him.

Of course I had never seen Neville naked before but he was very different to what I thought. His skin, though pale, was healthy and warm looking and his stomach held the beginnings of a six-pack. His thighs resembled tree trunks and my hands longed to squeeze them, impressed by his masculinity.

I always thought Harry was the most attractive being I would ever see but Neville was stiff competition. Though Harry had strength he was slight and angular.

Neville made me want to become exactly what Harry hated, I wanted to be one…with a man. A gorgeous man who embodied the male stereotypes which woman looked for hopelessly. Here he lay, waiting on me, a caring, attractive and intelligent male. And here I was thinking about a half-woman, weak-hearted bastard. A noise rose in the back of my throat as lust became harder and harder to see through and I decided to become exactly what Harry hated about me.

A man, desperately wanting, and, desperately wanted, by a man.

I pressed my lips to his mouth, briefly, diverting my attention to all of his skin. I drew a path of soft kisses, down this neck and onto his chest. Tracing the thin line of hair which lead to somewhere all the more interesting.

I took my time, tracing small circles with my tongue on the inside of his thighs and giggling playfully as he took in a breath sharply, hissing through his teeth.

I looked up at him, his face was flushed and his eyes unfocused. He noticed me and mouthed "Please" and this time I was totally lost.

My lips shaped themselves around him as I took him into my mouth, another hiss made my blood pool and head to my centre. Hands gripped my head as fingers tangled themselves in my hair, gently he guided my head up and down, his groans becoming louder and higher pitched.

Suddenly he pulled my head away from him and mashed his lips against mine. His arms holding me tightly to his sticky skin.

"I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you Draco."

I could feel his fingertips dance lightly down my back to my entrance. This was not the way things normally happened but I allowed it, I wanted something different from what I experienced with…him.

The pain I expected never came and feelings from deep within my groin rose and made me squeal.

"How did you do that?" I panted.

"I pretty damn handy with a wand these days," he smiled, pushing his fingers deeper inside me.

I moaned again and he became breathless.

"Draco, you ready?"

I nodded. I moved onto all fours but he pushed me onto my back.

"I'm going to look at you."

This tightened my insides even more and my head was blurred. I could not think or see him. All I could do was breathe and quiver with excitement and pleasure.

He placed himself at my enterance and looked at me questioningly, I nodded agreement and had no time before it exploded.

My head threw back and hit my wooden floors but I didn't notice. I could feel nothing except intense pleasure.

He smiled weakly, his face strained with trying to keep it slow. I stabbed the side of his leg with my foot, begging him to increase his pace. He read my sign perfectly and thurst into me wonderfully.

I have no idea how long we were like that, hours, minutes or seconds but I knew it was one of the best experiences of my life. I did not need to think about anything, not about Harry or even about Neville. It was all about me.

Finally his rhythm was lost and he became erratic. I knew he was almost there when he grabbed me roughly and moved at a speed which would have hurt under any other circumstance. The sweet seconds when I was absorbed in Neville's appearance, brought my climax even quicker and I almost yelped in delight, my whole body shuddering.

I had been consumed with my own pleasure and only knew Neville had came when he pulled out and stretched beside me. Panting.

He looped his arm around my waist and nuzzled his nose into the gap between my shoulder and neck.

"Oh gods, Draco you are so beautiful. That was amazing. I have a secret to tell you…" he whispered into my damp skin.

I turned to face him.

"I love you…"

And my heart sunk. Guilt flooded through me and I had a sudden urge to cry. I was doing to Neville what he was doing to me. And I couldn't be more sorry.

I think I may have made Neville a little OOC (okay a lot) but I guess that's the fun of fan fiction. Hope you enjoyed it. I liked writing. I will keep updating but I have very important exams coming up so they are going to slow a little, I am trying to do as much as I can while I have time to spare.

This is a challenge of sorts from a friend but she doesn't really write Harry Potter so this should be interesting for you. I hope she enjoyed it especially.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last chapter was Draco's POV, this time it will be Neville's.**

**I have tried to express this as best I could and have made Neville a little more in character, I think it's easier to present him more Neville like in first person.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

What Just Happened?

**Chapter 2**

Honestly, I should have expected Draco's complete rejection but my instincts to trust people are far too strong. I never even thought for a second that he may be using me to soothe the wounds tore into his skin by Harry.

Stupid Neville.

I could sense something was wrong for the instant I opened my eyes and was sparked into consciousness by a lack of Draco.

When I went to search for him, I realised I was wearing a clean clothes, well a t-shirt and underwear, belonging to someone else.

As I padded on the harsh wooden floors, my heart tightened in my chest. Doubt fuelling a fire in my mind.

"Neville! Morning!" smiled Harry, as he took a firm hold of my shoulder from behind.

"Harry…hi…What are you doing here?"

"Came to get my stuff while Draco was at work, wanted to avoid any conflict. What are you doing here?" he laughed, nudging my side.

"I dunno…"

"Been comforting Dray?"

"I don't know what you mean…"

"Yes you do…It's fine, I knew you wanted him."

"Well you don't…"

"I do…Just not enough…"

"Where is he?"

"Work…Probably trying to avoid morning after awkwardness."

"Yeah…Probably."

"Well I am gonna go, made plans with Gin, Ron and Mione. See you later."

Harry placed a key on the kitchen table, magically shrunk a few boxes and two suitcases and left. The door slamming behind him.

I started to cry…

* * *

I left in a blur. I took some clothes of his as I could not find my own. Well I could but I thought that would be the perfect chance to go back.

I really needed to discuss this disaster

For three days, I called him far too many times. I only left one message a day, trying to preserve some of my dignity.

As the days dragged on, I began to realise I would have to except the reality he was simply using me as an escape to his pain.

But it didn't ease mine.

Every night since my time with Draco, sleep had consisted of constant twisting and turning into finally I would sink into nightmares filled with his glowing skin and smothering grey eyes…

So two weeks after the incident, as I now referred to it in my head, I settled in bed at eight. Snuggled up with my favourite herbology book and a steaming mug of tea, just hoping for a little respite.

When the shrill ring of phone shattered my heavenly peace, my body stiffened and sweat developed in my palms and on my forehead.

I ran to my phone, gripping the receiver in my strained hands as I gasped a greeting.

"Hey Neville," said a happy and familiar voice.

"Hi Harry," I sighed, sitting on the floor deflated.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Harry laughed. "Someone special?"

"No…Just tired…"

"Hmm…Look, it's my birthday party on Friday and I had an accident with your invitation…"

Sure though Neville. You just didn't want to invite me…

"What happened?" asked Neville, hoping to extract some amusement from Harry's poorly constructed lies.

"I spilled coffee all over it when I was writing it. Anyway, it's at my house and you know where that is. And it starts at eight. I am not taking any presents, just small donations to my orphan charity. I just want a fun night."

"Is Draco coming?" I asked quietly. Cursing myself for doing it but knowing it was impossible not to.

"Yes, surprisingly he said yes too."

"Oh okay."

"Better prepare your charm for then if you wanna take him home," said Harry jokily but the remark stung.

I was aware that what I was offering wasn't what Harry could but unlike Harry I was offering and that had to count for something…

"Thanks for the invite Harry, see you Friday," I said finally.

"Bye Nev, looking forward to seeing you."

I hung up and walked dizzily back to my bed.

My thoughts crowded with every last detail of my conduct and clothing for the party on Friday night.

* * *

I stood completely naked in front of my full-length mirror, inspecting my dripping skin for any hint of imperfections. I sighed as I noted the freckles dusted over my shoulders and the violent bruise that brandished my hip the remnants of a vicious fight with an ivy plant who did not want to move.

Aware that this was the best I was ever going to look, I dried myself and towelled dried my hair until it no longer dripped down my back.

Then I turned to my practically bare wardrobe, opting for my black jeans and a black shirt with blue pin stripes. Knowing anything adventurous would just not be me.

And being me was my best weapon.

After the suffering Harry had obviously inflicted on Draco, he would want an anti-Harry and that is exactly what I am.

* * *

Fairy lights decorated hedges that surrounded the path leading to Harry's house. I could hear the music and the din of voices as I tread closer to the open door.

"Neville!" he called cheerfully, looping his arm around my shoulder.

"Happy Birthday Harry," I said.

"Happy Birthday to you too," he said smiling.

"Thanks…"

"I need to go and say hello to more people, see you soon and if I don't have a good time."

I broke away from Harry's group at the door, searching for any signal of Draco.

I sighed, well aware that "Malfoys were always fashionably late" and searched for anyone I may know.

"Hi Neville," smiled Ginny.

"Hey! Was expecting you to be part of the greeting company," I said laughing.

"I was ordered to do some mingling," she said, regretfully.

"Ordered?"

"Yeah, he really wants tonight to go well…"

"Hmm…"

"So I heard something is going on between you and Malfoy…"

"No…Not really…"

"You want there to be?"

"Everyone does right?" I said, trying to hide the extent of my longing for Draco.

"Yeah, he is pretty gorgeous. Pity he bats for the other team," she said, giggling.

"Don't all the best ones," I replied.

"I need to go, talk to you soon hopefully," she said, skirting off to speak to more guests.

Sighing I decided to regain some of my hopefulness that by the end of the evening I would be taking Draco Malfoy back home to my bed to completely erase all thoughts of Harry Potter from his mind through alcohol. I journeyed to the bar and ordered a firewhisky and began rummaging through my tight pockets, hunting for my wallet.

"I'll take it," said a smooth voice beside me as he handed over a note, his arm stretching over my shoulder. "And get me a double."

"Thanks," I said softly.

"It's alright, I own you a lot more than a drink…"

I said nothing as I blushed, cradling my glass in my hand. He knocked back his drink quickly and asked for another two, the bar tender raised his eyebrow but did as requested.

"Can you look after this for me? I need to use the bathroom." I spluttered, suddenly so nervous I couldn't see straight.

"Of course, you alright? You look ill?" he asked, concern knotting his eyebrows.

I nodded, hurriedly walking to the toilet. I stepped inside, splashing my face with dashes of water as I began panting. This unexpected anxiety made me aware of my sudden helplessness, as I feel deeper for someone who was in the same situation, crazily in love with someone who wanted someone else…

After five minutes, I made the decision to brave Draco again and stepped into the party. Soft jazz music washed over me as I tried to locate the bar, only to find him gone.

Sighing I sat down, ignoring the sudden rush of self-pity as I longed for his arm over my shoulder and his breath on the back of my neck.

Turning round, I ordered a bottle of red wine and wolfed it down, longing for his company...

* * *

"Neville! Can you come and get Draco out here?" asked Ginny suddenly, her face drawn.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I followed her through the crowd of people grouped around the stairs.

"Tell me Potter! Tell me what the fuck is so great about the stupid ginger muggle loving bitch!" shouted Draco, his beautiful face distorted with anger and his grey eyes alight with fire.

I fought my way through the crushed bodies, their faces all amazed and excited as they witnessed the rare sight of a Malfoy losing all composure.

"Well I promise you this you muggle loving bastard! You will never find anyone who will make you cum like I did!"

"Draco!" I screamed.

"Neville…Stay out of this!" he said.

"I do not know what illusions you are under Malfoy but what we had was just a little bit of fun. Now get over yourself!" exclaimed Harry.

"Funny how you say these things in front of your friends…I do not remember you having any complaints before!"

"Shut up Malfoy, you are embarrassing yourself…"

"I will not let you make a total arse of yourself. Come on. I'll take you home." I jumped in.

"Just fuck off Malfoy, no one wants you here. Especially not me," Harry spat.

"Of course you don't," Draco said bluntly, walking aimlessly in my general direction as his eyes glassed over with tears. "Neville, take me home please before I humiliate myself further…"

I took his arm and led him out of the door, animated faces staring as we ventured into the night.

* * *

He said nothing as we drove back to his house in the back of the taxi. His leaned his face against the cold glass of the window, his eyes closed as though he was sleeping but I knew he was wide awake.

Finally we made it to his apartment block and in true Draco fashion, he hurriedly paid the taxi before I had the chance to.

Once we were back into the night, I began to realise how drunk he was as his steps were erratic and wobbly but miraculously he managed to stay upright. Only ever tripping once and saving himself from falling quickly.

"I cannot believe I am going to say this," he said when we reached his door. " Can you open it for me? I cannot see right."

"Yeah," I said, taking the keys from his clammy fingers.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you this evening Nev," he said, wrapping his arms around me and leaning his head on my shoulder once we finally came into his living room.

"It's okay," I mumbled, praying for the strength to separate myself from him but finding it impossible to reach.

"I should not have done it but he annoys me so much. Acting like he loves that stupid woman when he doesn't. He may not love me but he doesn't love her either…Do you know how shit love feels Neville? I hate it so much…" he said, his speech slurred but understandable.

"Let's get you to bed," I said, shifting his weight and pulling him into his bedroom.

"I don't want to sleep, all I dream about is him and sometimes you…"

My breath caught in my throat when he mentioned me…

"Me?"

"Yes, I see how hurt you would be if I told you I only used you to forget about him…"

"I know that Draco…"

"I didn't wanna hurt you Nev, I wish I could love you. Would make things so simple…You'd love me right…"

"That I would Dray…"

"Don't call me Dray…"

"Okay…"

"Stay?" he asked as I underdressed him.

"What?"

"With me. No sex…I just need your warmth…"

"Draco…" I said breathily.

"Please Nev…" he said, his eyes stirring my soul with their childish desperation.

"Anything…"

He smiled at me innocently. His eyes held no realisation of what he was causing me as I slid between the sheets with him, as his willowy and taut arms held me close and his soft skin pressed against the loose fabric of his t-shirt that I had borrowed to save some of my decency.

"You're so different now Nev. You're so stiff and manly. Not like Potter. You're not even like you anymore…"

"Thanks I guess…"

"I like it, men are better than manladies. Potter was a bit feminine for me initially."

I nodded.

"But then I fell for him…He's so perfect and gorgeous….You have no idea how wonderful he is…"

"He cannot beat you," I said, gently running my hands through his hair and brushing out the gel with my fingertips.

"I am such a bastard to you," he stated.

"I'm letting you do it," I said.

"I know but you know you are making the wrong decision and I know I would let Potter do it to me. Why do we hurt ourselves for the ones we love?"

"So they will love us back," I whispered, pressing my lips to his temple and rolling onto my stomach, praying for sleep.

* * *

**I did originally intend for this to be DM/HP but now I am not too sure.**

**What do you guys think as your opinions matter?**

**Anyway, thank you very much for reading and I would love some reviews.**


End file.
